


Just keep playing

by Jaybirbb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirbb/pseuds/Jaybirbb
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid.





	Just keep playing

He was always there, so close and yet so untouchable. Like a secret that only revealed itself through silence. When it was just the two of them, there was nothing else for them to focus on, nothing to deviate the conversation. So they would look at each other, both wanting something that they couldn’t pinpoint, something they believed was unrequited.

When they were alone, the silence was filled with regret and uncertainty. But when the others were there, they would catch themselves daydreaming, as if their friends were a shield that protected them both from desire. What if he was mine? They would both think, their heart missing a beat immediately afterwards. Quickly, they would shoo away the thought, but it would always come back, one way or another.

The smooth feeling of his skin when they accidentally brushed against each other, the coarse sound of his voice when it was merely a whisper, his smile and his laugh that he wished he could be the reason for, his hair that he wished he would let down more often.

But it was always only that, a thought. Sometimes, it seemed like they felt the same. Their eyes would linger just a little too long and their smile would be just a little too bright. Sometimes, his eyes filled with tenderness. Was it for him? He wanted to believe it, but he didn’t want to know.

They’d gotten used to that little game. A game that was played in negatives. The moves he didn’t make, the words he didn’t say. The rules couldn’t be broken. What would there be to dream about if the dream came true? Only memories. The memories of a single moment where they wouldn’t be afraid.

Their hands would touch without shame, they would be bold enough to hold each other and they could kiss without thinking about anything else than the feeling of their lips pressed together. They wouldn’t speak. They would have known it was going to happen. For a single moment, they would let their love free and enjoy it as they always wanted. The next moment, it would be as if nothing had happened and they would never speak of it again. It would be against the rules that they would have just broken. The game would be over.

They would remember that moment afterwards. Would it be as they pictured it? Would it all have been worth it? Maybe it was better not to find out.

They would just keep playing, knowing that the game was going to end, one way or another.


End file.
